Shakugan no Shana  End of Days
by Dradamir
Summary: la batalla final parece haber terminado, ¿será realmente así? un misterioso visitante llega de la nada, ¿traerá consigo la salvación o la destrucción?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y lo continúen leyendo :D

El Día ha llegado, la batalla está cerca, el Dios creador del todo "Seirei no Hebi" ha abandonado el cuerpo de Sakai Yuuji y se prepara para llevar a cabo la ceremonia de "reconstrucción de la nada" en la cual destruirá todo lo conocido, para dar creación al universo una vez más, quién sabe cuántas veces ha hecho esto ya

Los 4 dioses Aztecas le han prestado su poder a la joven Neblina de Llama que se alista para la terrible batalla que se aproxima, mientras tanto Yuuji está fuera hablando con Yoshida

Yuuji: ¿Estás bien Yoshida-san?

Kazumi: S-sí, solo estoy un poco nerviosa, ¿y tú Sakai-kun?

Yuuji: Aunque quisiera no puedo bacilar aquí, ya que parte de esto es mi culpa

Kazumi: ¡eso no es cierto!

Yuuji: Por supuesto que sí, debí haberle dicho a Shana que podía comunicarme con el Seirei no Hebi por medio de mi Reiji Maigo

Kazumi: ¡P-pero aun así!

Yuuji: fui yo, el que acepté la petición del SnH (Seirei no Hebi) de que el tomara el control de mi cuerpo, para que Shana tuviera una vida pacífica y tranquila, y en vez de eso, la he terminado envolviendo en esta batalla la cual será definitivamente la más terrible de todas

Shana termina de alistarse y sale de aquella carpa donde se cambiaba, cuando ve a Yuuji y Yoshida hablando, su rostro rápidamente se muestra molesto, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo no hace nada ya que sabe que no es el momento de sentir celos, la batalla más grande de su vida se acerca

Yuuji: ¡ah, Shana!, veo que estás lista

Shana: sí, ¿de qué estaban hablando? –no se pudo aguantar las ganas de saberlo

Yuuji: de nada importante

De pronto por la izquierda vienen caminando 2 dioses Aztecas, SouthValley y CenterHill

SouthValley: Hemos detectado la presencia de SnH, al parecer ha descubierto nuestro movimiento y se dirige hacia aquí

Shana: ¿en cuanto llegará?

CenterHill: probablemente en unos 10 minutos

SouthValley: … ¿crees ser capaz de luchar niño?

Yuuji: por supuesto, me aseguraré de no ser estorbo para nadie

Yuuji mientras SnH estuvo usando su cuerpo tuvo acceso a una librería secreta de SnH, con la cual aprendió hechizos no restringidos y practicó bastante

CenterHill: bien, vamos donde los demás

Yuuji: Yoshida-san quédate aquí, definitivamente volveremos

Yoshida: los esperaré…

Minutos después se desató la batalla, las habilidades de SnH estaban más allá que las de cualquiera, no por nada era el Dios de la creación, sin embargo algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir, extraños vórtices que parecían invocar dimensiones desconocidas se comenzaron a manifestar debido al choque de los temibles poderes tanto de SnH como de los Dioses Aztecas

De pronto un vórtice se abrió detrás de SnH el cual lo arrastró hacia dentro, SnH comenzó a luchar para salir, pero todos concetraron su ataque en él y lo enviaron dentro de este vórtice el que lo envió quién sabe donde

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, SnH era tan poderoso que ya muchos sabían que perderían, pero ¿qué fue eso?, ¿algo tan imposible pasó?, cuando todos por fin volvieron en sí sólo rieron mientras se miraban unos a otros

Todo había terminado, los días de paz regresarían, o mejor dicho, aunque quedaran Tomogaras por montones aún, la mayor amenaza del universo había desaparecido, Shana , miró a Yuuji y ambos sonrieron sabiendo que después de tanto sacrificio lo habían logrado

Shana: peleaste bien, Yuuji

Yuuji: jaja, aunque no hice mucho, creo que tú y los Dioses hicieron todo el trabajo

EastEdge: no es cierto, gracias a que tú nos diste información de los hechizos y estrategias de SnH, pudimos combatirlo bien

WestShore: bueno, ahora que todo al fin ha terminado, debemos volver a lo que nos corresponde

Todos comenzaron a irse, eran gente ocupada, algunos partían hacia el campamento a recoger cosas que dejaron, otros partían directamente hacia el horizonte, hasta que al final solo quedaron Shana y Yuuji uno frente al otro

Shana: supongo que este es el adiós Yuuji

Yuuji: ¿eh? ¿p-por qué?

Shana: todo este tiempo fue mi trabajo como Neblina de llama el protegerte de Balle Masque y el SnH, pero todo ha terminado, y como Neblina de llama que soy, debo partir en busca de otros Tomogaras por el mundo

Yuuji: ¡P-pero!

Shana se giró dándole la espalda a Yuuji, no quería que Yuuji viese su cara devastada, ella lo amaba después de todo, el separarse de él era lo peor que podía pasar

Yuuji: ¡no te vayas Shana!

Shana: ¿eh? ¡¿a qué te refieres? Debo irme y lo sabes

Yuuji: ¡pero!… ¡¿no hay Tomogaras que me podrían atacar de nuevo? ¡¿no tienes tu casa con Carmel-san en ciudad Misaki también! ¡¿No debes ir a la escuela?

Shana: los Tomogaras no te atacarán, ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos por ti mismo, Wilhelmina es una Neblina de llama como yo, ella iría conmigo, y nunca fui una estudiante recuerda que tomé el lugar de tu compañera de clase

Yuuji: eso es…

Alastor: Estoy casi seguro de haber sentido la presencia de algunos Tomogara en ciudad Misaki aún

Shana: ¿de qué hablas yo no-

Alastor: ¡quizás estabas distraída y no los notaste!

Shana se dio cuenta de lo que Alastor hacía

*jeje gracias Alastor* le susurró al rey de Guze mientras se giraba sonriendo hacia Yuuji

Shana: ¡Yuuji volvamos a casa!

Pasaron los días y tanto Shana como Yuuji retomaron su rutina escolar, el profesor entra al salón y venía con noticias

Profesor: Tomen asiento alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, pasa adelante por favor

Un chico de unos 1.70 metros, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules se presenta

?: buenos días, mi nombre es Sakai Tarou

Yuuji: ¿eh? tiene mi apellido

Profesor: veamos, hay un lugar junto a Shirai-san puedes sentarte ahí

El joven se dirige a su asiento y queda mirando a Shana, Yuuji se percata de esto así como Yoshida también lo hace, de pronto el mira a Shana

Tarou: hey, eres muy linda ¿sabes?

Shana se sonroja y tanto Yuuji como Yoshida quedan sorprendidos

Shana se cubre la cara encerrándose con su libro de texto y Yuuji queda mirando algo molesto, pero el que más extraño se comportaba era Alastor, el como Rey de Guze que es sintió de inmediato una extraña presencia que irradiaba de aquél chico, ¿qué era el que irradiaba un aura tan extraña?

uff Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap, espero les haya gustado y si quieren saber quien es el nuevo estudiante espero reviews para subir el capitulo 2 xDDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas, gracias a todos por sus respuestas, este cap lo modifiqué bastante, sin más aquí esta el cap 2 espero les guste...**

Las primeras clases pasaron rápidamente, y Yoshida se acercó a Yuuji

Kazumi: Sakai-kun ¿quieres almorzar juntos?

Yuuji: por mí está bien

Ike: bien entonces comamos todos juntos

Yuuji: Shana ven a comer con nosotros

Shana: ¿ah? E-está bien

Ike: ¿te sientes bien Shirai-san?

Shana: ¿eh? S-sí me siento perfectamente

Kazumi: denme un segundo

Kazumi se dirigió a Tarou que venía entrando al salón

Kazumi: Esto… ¿Sakai-san quieres comer con nosotros?

Tarou dudó por un segundo, luego miró quiénes se encontraban en la mesa y accedió, cuando se sentaron todos por fin en la mesa, Shana y Yuuji miraban preocupados a Tarou, ¿qué había sido eso que pasó cuando se sentó junto a Shana? ¿estará interesado en ella? Esa clase de pensamientos pasaban por la mente tanto de Yuuji como de Shana

Kazumi: bueno comamos entonces

Kazumi no era tonta, si Tarou quien era bien parecido sentía algo por Shana, cabía la posibilidad de alejar a esta de Yuuji, momento que Yoshida aprovecharía para actuar

Ike: esto… no sé cómo llamarte, ya que tienes el mismo apellido que Yuuji

Tarou: con Tarou está bien

Ike: ¿e-en serio?

Tarou: no hay problema, estuve viviendo un tiempo en América así que estoy acostumbrado a que llamen de esa manera

Ike: eh… ¿así que eres de América?

Tarou: soy japonés pero estuve con mis padres un tiempo en América

Ike: ya veo, tus padres deben ser gente importante

Tarou: ni te lo imaginas jaja

La conversación fluía bastante bien, pero una ligera tensión se sentía en el aire, después de todo, si Tarou llegara a repetirle a Shana lo que le dijo en un comienzo, ¿qué haría ahora?

Kazumi: hey Tarou, ¿qué tipo de chicas te gustan?

Yuuji y Shana: ¡ptttfffff! -Se atragantaron con la comida al escuchar la pregunta de Kazumi-

Tarou: no tengo un gusto en especial, pero prefiero de cabello largo

Yuuji y Shana: ¡ptttfffff! -Se atragantaron con la comida nuevamente-

Kazumi: ya veo… ¿como Shana-chan?

Tarou: bueno ella es linda

Yuuji y Shana: ¡ptttfffff! –Esto ya es récord, se atragantaron con la comida por tercera vez-

Ike: jaja eres muy directo ¿sabes?

Tarou: ¿en serio?

El almuerzo continuó sin que Shana ni Yuuji hablaran mucho, las clases terminaron y el profesor dijo antes de salir

Profesor: bueno hoy la limpieza le toca a Shirai y a Yamada, pero Yamada se ausentó

Tarou levantó la mano – Yo la sustituiré profesor-

Shana lo quedó mirando así como Yuuji hizo la vista gorda y miró a otro lado, todos los alumnos se fueron y tanto Shana como Tarou comenzaron a hacer la limpieza, cuando Shana va a cambiar la cubeta con agua Alastor le habla

Alastor: Shana ¿lo sentiste verdad?

Shana: por suspuesto, irradia una esencia extraña, no es de Tomogara, no es de Neblina de Llama, no es de Rey de Guze, tampoco es una antorcha, ¿Qué rayos es?

En ese mismo momento se forma un Fuzetsu, Shana reaccionó de inmediato y fue al salón pero Tarou ya no estaba ahí, en ese mismo momento un fuego azul apareció

Shana: e-esta presencia es…

En ese mismo momento se aparece frente a la pequeña Neblina de Llama el Cazador Friagne

Shana: ¡¿cómo es posible? ¡Friagne está muerto!

Friagne: ¿de qué hablas pequeña, no estoy frente a ti ahora mismo?

Entonces Friagne comienza a atacar, el cabello y los ojos de Shana cambian a su color fuego de Neblina de Llama, se pone su túnica negra y saca a Nietono no Shana

Shana: te vencí una vez y lo volveré a hacer

La pelea se tornó difícil, era Friagne después de todo, sin embargo Shana no era la misma de antes, además tuvo la suerte de que no habían estudiantes en la escuela, luego de unos minutos al fin Shana venció a Friagne y restauró todo a la normalidad, entonces entró Tarou al salón

Shana: ¿dónde estabas?

Tarou: ¿eh? Fui a limpiar los borradores

Shana: ya veo…

Pasado este peligro Shana volvió a casa pero en la puerta la esperaban 2 visitantes bastante peculiares, eran SouthValley y CenterHill

SouthValley: buenas tardes pequeña

Alastor: ¿a qué se debe esta visita? alguien como ustedes no viene aquí solo a saludar

CenterHill: que agudeza Llama del Cielo, he venido a contarles el peligro por el que pasamos en estos momentos

Shana: ¿peligro?

SouthValley: ha ocurrido algo terrible, al parecer el caos que provocó la batalla contra SnH trajo consigo más que solo esos extraños vórtices

Alastor: ¿a qué se refieren?

SouthValley: estos vórtices parecen ser extraños portales a otras dimensiones e incluso tiempos

Shana: ¡entonces fue por eso! ¡hace un momento Friagne un Tomogara que derroté hace un tiempo volvió a aparecer

CenterHill: y es probable que más enemigos aparezcan, estos vórtices están más allá de nuestra comprensión, sin embargo nosotros trabajaremos para solucionarlo, solo tengan cuidado

Alastor: entiendo, gracias nuevamente

SouthValley: bueno nos retiramos…

Al día siguiente Shana se encontró con Yuuji en el lugar de siempre para ir juntos a la escuela, pero este se comportaba fríamente

Shana: ¿Qué sucede Yuuji?

Yuuji: ¿a qué te refieres?

Shana: tu actitud, es demasiado fría

Yuuji: mi problema ¿no?

Shana: ¡o-oye que sucede contigo!

Yuuji: ¡nada solo camina o llegaremos tarde!

Shana no supo que decir, ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la escuela, una vez ahí comenzaron a saludar

Tarou: buenos días Shana-san

Shana: ah, buenos días –Shana miró a Yuuji y este la miraba con cara de molestia-

En ese mismo momento aparece otro Fuzetsu, estas ves eran los 2 hermanos gemelos

Yuuji: ¿qué sucede? Ellos ya estaban muertos ¿por qué están aquí?

Shana: hablaremos de eso después debemos derrotarlos antes de que el daño sea mayor, todos están en el salón

Yuuji: está bien

Una vez más consiguen derrotar al enemigo, pero esta vez el Fuzetsu no desaparece

Shana: ¿qué está pasando? Alastor ¿qué sucede?

Alastor: al parecer este Fuzetsu fue invocado por otro enemigo

En ese momento un hombre con aspecto de ángel desciende, tenía el cabello largo y dorado, era de tez blanca como la nieve, casi parecía una chica, sin embargo su mirada lejos de reflejar paz irradiaba una sed de sangre enorme

Radeus: ¡Mi nombre es Radeus, y soy el guardián del todo poderoso señor Seirei no Hebi!

Shana: ¡¿guradián?

En ese momento el ángel se precipita rápidamente a atacar a Shana, esta lo esquiva a duras penas mientras Yuuji lanzaba esferas de fuego hacia el enemigo, la pelea se tornó complicada, el enemigo era fuerte pero en un momento algo lo envía a estrellarse contra el suelo

Shana: ¿que ha sido eso?

Yuuji: ni idea…

En ese momento por detrás de Yuuji y Shana aparece Tarou caminando con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

Yuuji: ¡¿se mueve dentro del Fuzetsu?

Shana: sabía que tu aura no era normal, ¿qué eres?

Tarou: soy un simple humano ¿no?

Shana: no digas estupideces, un humano no tiene esta aura, un humano no se mueve dentro del Fuzetsu

Tarou: soy un humano, pero no uno normal ¿no es obvio? Ahora si no te importa el tipo de allá se está poniendo de pié asi que acabemos con él primero, luego contestaré preguntas

Shana: ¡que arrogante!

Tarou: jaja he escuchado eso antes

Tarou invocó poder e hizo aparecer 2 katanas completamente negras, y lo rodeó una llama plateada

Yuuji: ¡¿Llama plateada?

Shana: ¡¿qué significa esto?

Tarou: dije que después hablaríamos, ¡ahí viene!

La batalla continuó, pero esta vez fue diferente, las habilidades de Tarou eran excelentes, en cosa de minutos consiguieron derrotar a su enemigo, una vez desecho el Fuzetsu Shana y Yuuji prosiguieron a interrogar a Tarou

Shana: ¿quién eres en realidad, por qué tu llama es plateada?

Tarou: no he mentido sobre mi identidad, y el color de la llama no es algo importante

Shana: ¡por supuesto que sí!, solo Yuuji debería poseer ese color de llama!

Yuuji: ¿de dónde vienes realmente?

Tarou: no puedo contestar

Yuuji: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Tarou: no lo sé, yo solo aparecí aquí

Yuuji: ¿por qué te acercaste a nosotros?

Tarou: fin de las preguntas

Alastor: Shana, déjame hablar a solas con él

Shana: ¿eh? Pero…

Alastor: estaré bien, solo hazlo

Alastor y Tarou quedaron solos hablando

Alastor: seguramente fuiste traido aquí por uno de los vórtices que se formaron tras la batalla con SnH

Tarou: ¿vórtices?

Alastor: así es, pero por tu actitud, diría que no vienes del pasado ni de otra dimensión

Tarou: jaja eres igual de agudo ahora que después

Alastor: ¿vienes del futuro?

Tarou: así parece

Alastor: tu llama plateada, y tu aura…

Tarou: sí, veo que ya te diste cuenta, y no sólo eso

De pronto el cabello y los ojos de Tarou cambian a un color fuego

Alastor: e-esto es…

Tarou: sí, el Mistes Sakai Yuuji y la Neblina de Llama Shana son mis padres…

**Hasta aquí este cap xDD espero sus reviews y sigan leyéndolo que aún queda más :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bueno primero que nada perdón perdón perdón xDDD había olvidado completamente que tenía un Fic en esta página xDD**

**Así que MUY tarde, pero aquí está el cap 3 :D!**

**Tanto tiempo que no entraba aquí que no recuerdo ni como publicar xDD**

**En fin espero les guste el cap que a mi parecer no tiene mucho contenido pero la historia se irá poniendo interesante, léanlo y compártanlo :D!**

**End Of Days – Chapter 3 -**

Alastor estaba completamente anonadado ante la revelación de aquel joven frente a él, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y prosiguió con la conversación

Alastor: asumiendo que no sabes cómo llegaste aquí tampoco sabes cómo volver, ni nada de lo que ocurre en estos momentos

Tarou: así es

Alastor: sin embargo, es un alivio saber que estás de nuestro lado

Tarou: claro que sí, por lo mismo cuento contigo para averiguar cómo volver a mi tiempo

Alastor: claro... pero tengo una pregunta, si eres el hijo de Shana y Sakai Yuuji, ¿por qué actúas con ella de esa manera?

Tarou: Prefiero no responder a esa pregunta...

Alastor: ¿a qué te refieres?

En ese momento Tarou cambió de nuevo su color de cabello para volver a su color normal, tomó a Alastor y comenzó a caminar

Tarou: ¡ya es hora de que comiencen las clases mejor nos apresuramos!

El sol irradiaba fuertemente aquella mañana, parecía como si el mundo estuviera completamente absorto en una utopía sin tener en cuenta el peligro que se desarrollaba en esos

momentos debido a las consecuencias de la pelea contra SnH

Una vez que Tarou entró al salón se sentó al lado de Shana y le devolvió a Alastor

Shana: -oye de qué hablaron- le susurró Shana al Rey de Guze cuya presencia residía dentro de aquel collar

Alastor: nada importante, pero te puedo asegurar que está de nuestro lado...

Shana: aun así me preocupa

Alastor: ¿por qué?

Shana se sonroja -¡p-por nada!

Las clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad y rápidamente llegó la hora del almuerzo

Ike: ¡Chicos comamos de nuevo juntos!

Todos se reunieron nuevamente a comer

Yoshida: Tarou-san ¿a qué se dedican tus padres?

Tarou: ¡pppttttffff! - se atoró con la comida - b-bueno, mi papá trabaja para un banco y mi mamá le asiste en sus negocios

Gran mentira.

Ike: ya veo, ¿es por eso que viajas constantemente?

Tarou: s-sí, por cierto, ¿Shana-san y Yuuji-san ustedes 2 son muy cercanos verdad?

Shana y Yuuji: ¿¡q-qué!?

Tarou: es que he visto que se llevan muy bien además se van juntos después de la escuela

Yuuji: e-eso es solo por que vivimos cerca nada más

Tarou: ehh...

Shana miró a Tarou fijamente y planeaba preguntar algo pero de pronto otro Fuzetsu apareció

Yuuji: ¿¡un Fuzetsu ahora!?

Tarou: no es un enemigo

De pronto aparecen CenterHill y SouthValley

Alastor: ustedes 2 de nuevo... debe ser algo serio para tener que invocar un Fuzetsu de emergencia

CenterHill: Así es, me temo que estos vórtices están permitiendo la conexión entre mundos y dejando que un montón de habitantes no deseados ingresen a este mundo

Shana: ¿¡que podemos hacer!?

SouthValley: por ahora debemos dirigirnos a donde se está desarrollando la batalla

El grupo partió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se desataba una feroz batalla contra seres que nunca habían visto, el campo era un caos que parecía ser un infierno dentro del

mismo infierno, algo que ni el mismo demonio querría experimentar

Margery: ¡Pequeña que bien que llegas!

Shana: ¡Intérprete de la condolencia!

Alastor: ¡¿Marcosius cuál es la situación!?

Marcosius: estas cosas son endemoniadamente fuertes, además parecen ser muy resistentes al poder de existencia, por lo que nuestros ataques tienen menos efecto de lo normal

Yuuji: no parece un buen panorama eh...

Tarou: Por ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es pelear

Entonces todos tomaron posición sacando sus armas y se dirigieron a la batalla. Los monstruos eran seres de forma reptil-humanoide, usaban una armadura dorada opaca y poseían las

alas y cabeza de un dragón

Shana: ¡son muy rápidos! - decía la pequeña Neblina de llama mientras combnatía a 2 de estos seres manteniendolos a distancias con sus llamas

Yuuji: ¡Ice Age! - luego de invocar un hechizo Yuuji logró congelar a los 2 dragones que atacaban a Shana, esta a su vez se encargaba de un dragón que iba hacia Yuuji

CenterHill: es un buen equipo ¿no crees South?

SouthValley: sí... pero el que realmente me intriga es ese chico...

Bajo ellos se encontraba un montón de cadáveres de estos dragones, y un solo joven alto, con ropa de escuela y de cabello castaño medio-largo siendo movido por el viento, su

expresión no mostraba ni frialdad ni tristeza, simplemente mostraba la determinación para acabar con todos los enemigos a su paso

De pronto una alta electricidad estática se comenzó a sentir en el aire, y uno de estos seres gigante apareció, y una voz poderosa y resonante inundó el lugar

Dragón: Seres inferiores que osan desafiar al gran Lindvidor, ¡cavaré su tumba en este lugar!

Shana: ¿¡Puede hablar!?

Alastor: ¡Cuidado!

Un aliento con una llama tan caliente que podría quemar el mismo sol se desató por el lugar haciendo caer a muchos de los combatientes presentes

Yuuji: ¿¡Qué hacemos!?

De pronto un corte hizo volar uno de los cuernos de aquel ser lo cual detuvo su aliento, Tarou se encontraba frente a aquél monstruo empuñando firmemente sus katanas

Tarou: ¡simple! ¡solo debemos atacar!

Tarou juntó ambas katanas detrás de él y una llama de color plateado tan poderosa como la del aliento anterior se comenzó a sentir, los demás combatientes aún activos no perdieron

tiempo y comenzaron a preparar su ataque

De pronto un hombre de mediana edad, con larga barba y un traje que parecía una especie de sotana se puso frente entre aquel dragón y sus atacantes

?: Suficiente, no queremos perder a un soldado de alto rango en una pelea como esta...

Dragón: ¡P-pero!

Aquel hombre solo dió una mirada a aquel dragón para que de éste desaparecieran todas las ganas de luchar que podía haber tenido, un portal se abrió detrás de el y el dragón

desapareció dentro de él...

Tarou: ¿¡Quién eres!?

Revrion: Mi nombre es Revrion, soy un humilde servidor del amo Lindvidor

Alastor: ¿¡Quién es ese!? ¡nunca había escuchado nada de él!

Revrion: no necesitan saberlo ahora, pronto lo sentirán en sus huesos...

Tarou: ¡que presumido!, ¿acaso cree que es un Dios?

Revrion: ¡oh por favor no!... No rebajes al amo Lindvidor a ese nivel... - en ese momento se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro casi repulsiva, como si ansiara ver una completa

desturcción de todo lo que se encontraba frente a él-

En ese momento aquel hombre se envolvió en una llama negra y desapareció, lo mismo pasó con todos los monstruos que se encontraban en el lugar

Shana: ¡¿que rayos fue eso?!

CenterHill: nisiquiera nosotros lo sabemos, pero creo que esta amenaza es incluso superior a la que representó SnH en su momento

Alastor: ¿deberíamos prepararnos para otra guerra?

SouthValley: sí, pero no como la última vez, esta vez los enemigos son demasiado poderosos como para hacer una contra ejército contra ejército, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en

preparar a cada miembro, para pelear de manera independiente, y poder socorrerlo en el momento en que se encuentre en problemas, es triste decirlo, pero por ahora solo podemos

concentrarnos en resistir su ataque hasta que encontremos una forma de combatirlos

Shana: ¡No, debemos atacarlos antes de que nos destruyan!

Yuuji: ¡Te equivocas!, ellos eran muy fuertes, pero ese viejo estaba a un nivek completamente distinto... sentí una presencia similar a cuando SnH completó su resurreción

Shana: P-pero eso...

Mientras tanto SouthValley s acercó a Tarou que se encontraba lejos de aquel grupo

SouthValley: joven, ¿por qué no acabaste con aquel dragón en un comienzo?

Tarou: es porque era muy fuerte obv-

SouthValley: no mientas, una de mis mejores habilidades es mi precepción, y sé que podrías haber matado a ese dragón gigante en un solo movimiento sin mucho esfuerzo, y ese

viejo probablemente no sea capaz de ganarte si te pones serio, ¿entonces por qué?

Tarou: simplemente no puedo usar eso ahora, por más de una razón - entonces se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás

Alastor: entonces debemos entrenar a todos los miembros para las futuras batallas...

Tarou: Si ese es el caso, déjenme encargarme de estos 2 - dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Shana y Yuuji

Margery: ¿Quién es este chico?

Tarou: ah, soy Tarou un gusto

Marcosius: ¡Oye llama del cielo!

Alastor: ¡Guarda silencio!

Ambos se entendían telepáticamente, Marcosius había sentido la presencia de Tarou, pero como siempre no sabían que era

Yuuji: bueno, por ahora deberíamos reparar el daño causado por la batalla

Pero algo extraño pasó, ningún Flame Haze pudo invocar poder de existencia como para reparar el daño

Yuuji: ¡gaahhh!

De pronto Yuuji cayó al suelo agarrándose el pecho con una expresión de inmenso dolor

Shana: ¡Yuuji! ¡Yuuji! ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

Alastor: El poder de existencia...

Shana: ¿eh?

Alastor: ¡El poder de existencia de todo el mundo está desapareciendo...!

Shana: e-espera... eso quiere decir que Yuuji va a...

**Y…. Hasta aquí llego xD, lo siento si les pareció corto pero ando ocupado con otras cosas y no me pude concentrar al 100% xD**

**Espero tener listo lo antes posible el cap 4, saludos!**


End file.
